


Confession thrives in the moment

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Chrome, Christmas Party, Fluff, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Omegaverse, Requited Love, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, forgetful, heat - Freeform, omega senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Chrome has had feelings for Senku for awhile now. And he wants to give a gift to not only himself but Senkuu too. So of course he’s going to confess at the Christmas Eve party! But what happens if Senku doesn’t even show?
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	Confession thrives in the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiVonBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiVonBrown/gifts).



> Inspired by my giftees prompt:  
> Omegaverse, Alpha Chrome and Omega Senku. Get together fic in which Chrome intends to confess his long held back feelings for Senku as a Christmas gift.

The air was frigid and the night held solid black in the sky. It makes the warmth of Kohaku and Ruri’s home feel that much more nostalgic. Chrome shakes as he entered the building. Tonight was the night, he was going to confess his feelings for Senku. He had to do this for himself. Even if he believed that the omega was going to reject him. A wave of deja vu hits when he sees Ruri come to greet him. 

“You’re the first to show! Thanks for bringing the sweets!” Her smile is bright and just as lovable as he remembers. But that flame fluttered with time. Their relationship didn’t last, but he was glad they were still close like this. 

“I didn’t want to be late, never wanna miss the Christmas party you guys throw!” Chrome grins bright at her as he takes off his shoes and gets comfortable in the house. 

“Kohaku is in the kitchen finishing up...” Ruri pauses and turns in the direction of the kitchen, utterly lost on her next words. “Actually, wait here- Kohaku! You better not be making what I think you’re making!” She leaves Chrome grinning at the doorway. 

Ever since they had moved out and gotten a place together they were quite the chaotic alpha sisters. Chrome knew they balanced each other out though. He makes his way into the living room, plopping down on the sofa and pulling out his phone. 

_Reminder: Don’t wimp out! just be honest and say how you feel!_

Chrome feels his heart skip a beat. There was no way he would be able to get all he wanted out before he was stopped. But he had to try or he’d never know. He opens this home screen to a picture of his person of interest in a selfie with him. Ishigami Senku was definitely not like any omega he’d ever met. Senku was quick witted and had Chrome tripping over his words in two seconds flat. The first time they’d met he had assumed Senku a prude. That was his own fault. Now he couldn’t look at the omega without getting butterflies in his stomach. 

Senku was absolutely wonderful in every way. From his brain to his heart, he really was inspiring. A lot of omegas at their school had come out of their shells because of him. They were exploring the sciences and other things very open and enthusiastically. Chrome was impressed. Even though society was just changing into more progressive ways, there was a lot of bad things going for omegas. Something in his heart was soft at the thought that Senku made them feel like they were allowed to find themselves.  
“Today’s the day.” Kohaku snaps Chrome out of his thoughts. He looks up and feels his face heat up. Both her and Ruri knew what he plans to do tonight. He had told them in advance just in case Senku rejected him and something happened to make the party go south. 

“Is it really okay to confess on Christmas Eve? I feel like it’s cheesy.” 

“I think that’s what he’ll love about it- he loves dumb things.” That was the simple way of putting it. 

“Yeah but not if it’s a waste of time.” Chrome groans and leans back in the chair. 

Kohaku laughs, “when we were growing up he seemed like that- but I think there’s more to it now- don’t you think Ruri?” She asks said girl as she joins them. 

“Definitely, little cousin Senku has a very kind heart,” she looks to her ex and smiles, “just speak from the heart, you two are already close so i don’t think he’d be harsh.” 

“You think he’s gonna reject me?” Chrome bites his lip. 

The sisters look at each other a moment. 

“Well, I’ve never seen him in a relationship with someone so it’s really hard to say- heads up though right?” Kohaku tries to fire him up with a grin. 

Chrome nods, “yeah, gotta be prepared for the worst am I right?” He still wants to enjoy the party though. 

Like speaking of the devil the doorbell rings. Some of their friends that Chrome isn’t very familiar with arrive. At that point the conversation about his confession dies into secrecy. He checks his phone and wonders if he should ask Senku when he’s going to get there. It would help him prepare himself more. He doesn’t send a text, afraid to be questioned. Hell he was afraid to even think about him right now. 

This years Christmas party had a pretty big turn out. Yet no matter how many times the door bell rang Chrome would always get nervous. It had been an hour and still no sign of Senku. Ruri and Kohaku were busy keeping their guests happy and chatting with friends. It wasn’t their job to help him with his emotional problems- because damn he knew he had a lot. Their earlier chat had him nervous though. What if Senku did make a big scene? What if he thought Chrome only liked him because he was the only omega he was very close with? It wasn’t just instinct and Chrome knew it. 

Finally he smells something in the air close to the omega he’d been thinking about all night. He gravitates to it and ends up at the doorway with Ruri. 

“Taiju, Yuzuriha, Tsukasa I’m so glad you could make it!” She smiles. 

“Fashionably late though!” Chrome greets the three of them with a wide smile. Those three were an oddball pack, but they were his friends nonetheless. 

“Sorry! We had to stop by and drop some things off to Senku before coming.” 

“Oh no is he sick?” Ruri immediately asks.

Chrome feels his heart sink at the new realization. Senku wasn’t coming to the party. He looks to Tsukasa, the alpha of the pack. He’s more resigned than usual and seems to be getting out of a weird headspace. 

“Well,” Taiju rubs the back of his neck and laughs before speaking low, “he totally forgot his heat landed on this week, he asked us to get him some groceries to last him because he wasn’t prepared.” 

Oh. _Oh._ The three alphas we’re now red in the face. Heats were a normal biological thing. But this was Senku. Imagining him feeling so lustful for a week was hard to fathom. 

“He told us to give you this as an apology for not being able to make it though.” Yuzuriha lightens the mood, handing over the bag in her hands to Ruri. 

“I’ll be sure to thank him.” Ruri smiles and leads them into the hum drum of the house. 

Now Chrome understands why the three of them smell like Senku. His heat pheromones stuck like puddy to them. He blanks. What now? The alpha sighs and leans against a wall. Nothing now. Just enjoy the party and wait for another opportunity. 

That’s what Chrome wanted to happen. He wants to wait until the next opportunity to confess his feelings. The party drags on and on and soon it’s time to go. Ruri and Kohaku are worried about him but he says he’s fine. Omegas shouldn’t be in a room with alphas in heat after all. Senku was fine, he was independent and knew how to take care of himself. And so lost in his thoughts about the omega, the next thing Chrome saw was the door of Senku’s apartment. 

Chrome feels his face heat. Had he come here by accident? Remembering the state of the other right now has half of him wanting to knock and barge in on him. To get a good whiff of the sweet smelling apartment. But he refrains. He’s not like that. But before he can turn to leave, the door is cracking open and Senku is standing there. They stare at each other a minute. Senku almost looks like he doesn’t know why he opened the door either. 

“Chrome? What are you doing here?” Senku doesn’t sound like he normally does and is leaning on the doorframe for an ounce of support. 

Smells of sweet scent and spring apples creep out of the apartment. Chrome almost flails to find a response. “Senku! Uh- sorry I know why you couldn’t make it to the party but uh I just wanted to bring you a gift y-yeah.” 

“Okay... where is it?” 

Chrome deadpans and sweats. Fuck. “Oh! I must have forgotten it...”

“And only just realized?”

“Y-yeah... silly me.” This was bad. The alpha couldn’t really think straight with his heart pounding in his ears. 

Senku strums his fingers against the edge of the door a moment in silence. It was odd- usually he’d quip back and insult him. Was he just being that submissive today? Was he always submissive during heat?

“Do you want to come in? I’m at a low so it should be fine.” 

Chrome thinks he’s going to die. Or maybe he already has and this was his torture. But no matter the case he can’t really refuse. 

“Your not afraid I’ll jump you?” He teases when he’s midway through the door. 

“You’re not a sensitive alpha right? Besides a trust you.” Senku turns and the full on barrage of scent hits Chrome like a truck. 

It was so intense he wobbled in dizziness. The air was filled with honeydew and dripped with lust. Chrome was going to die. He had forgotten he’d lied to him awhile back- trying to impress him for some god forsaken reason. The alpha was just as sensitive as any other and he had thought in one of his spur of the moment ideas—which were never good ones— that Senku would be impressed. He really hadn’t been. So now Chrome sits at his bar counter, trying to drown out the heat smell from his nose by filling it with green tea scent. 

Senku is avoiding sitting down, and Chrome can only guess a million things as to why that may be. 

“I want to try suppressants, the potential side effects hasn’t killed anyone yet.” Senku seems happy to get his mind off of his current problem. 

“I don’t know.. Can’t those like throw you body off and make it hard to have kids or something?” All the things he has read about the new age drug hasn’t been good. Many people were criticizing it. Senku had never brought them up until now. 

Senku scoffs and rolls his eyes– he obviously wanted to make a quip about it but doesn’t. Chrome thinks on this again. Was Senku holding back so he wouldn’t run him off? A lot of alpha’s like totally submissive omega’s who don’t have their own opinions. He wanted to know what Senku was thinking– wanted to hold him and let him feel safe in his scent. But Chrome doesn’t want to scare him. Senku invited him in with no sensual or sexual intention in mind– not conscious mind at least. 

“I should head home before uh– before-”

“I go into mad heat and beg for you alph– Chrome?” 

They both go wide eyed at Senku’s joke. Was it a joke? Senku’s face is turning red and Chrome barely has half the mind to stop himself from pinning him. The alpha smiles, at least Senku could still be a little himself. The omega has his mouth covered, forcing himself not to instinctually apologize for his words. It’s not something he saw him do often– but he knew Senku held himself back a lot. ‘Himself’ being what he had been taught socially growing up. Like most omegas had been before the reform. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to cause you any trouble– glad to see you are doing okay though.” Chrome wants to squeeze him.

“Be-…before you go,” Senku stops him in his tracks, “before you go I– I mean well if you don’t mind– ugh– shit– can I borrow your jacket?” He doesn’t even look at the alpha when he asks the question. 

“What?”

“I just– I have a problem and I could really use the scent of a familiar alpha so– if you can’t I understand but I would really appreciate it.” 

Chrome stares at him in disbelief. Was he serious? The embarrassed look on his face said yes. He nods with a small laugh, trying not to get too excited. He lays the jacket on the bar counter, afraid if he got too close it’d be bad. 

“Thank you.” The omega sighs in relief.

“No problem, you know how to contact me if you need anything else okay?” He doesn’t need to say this– but he does anyway. “Take it as a fill in Christmas present until I can get the one I really got you to ya.” He doesn’t even know if Senku will accept his gift or not but he could hope.

“Have a merry Christmas Chrome.” 

“You too!” 

Chrome still felt the surface of his skin sizzling as he left the apartment. Without his jacket he should be cold. However his blood pumps too fast to let it get to him. He never thought he could walk so fast in his life.

What was that? Senku was at a low of his heat, but that didn’t mean he would stay as such forever. Chrome grabs at his heart. The ghosts of his breath show in the night air and he feels that he now has a need in his pants. Oh god, had Senku noticed? He needed to get home soon, if he didn’t he knew he would turn heel and give the omega all the alpha scent he wanted to help him. 

_He’s using your scent to help him Chrome– he specifically asked for it too– he wants your scent– what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck._

The half silence of the night was filled with his frustrated cry. He pulls on his hair and clenches his eyes tight. Tears plummet to the ground and he feels a growl escape his throat. 

It takes him a minute to breath correct again. A deep breath in and a slow exhale. He was glad no one was around or else he would probably have the police called on him right now. 

He feels for his phone to check the time. No phone. His pockets came up flat all around and he thinks back to his jacket. Had he really forgotten his phone? Not only that but his keys too.. Did he chance it and go back? It would only have to be for a moment. He couldn’t get in his house without his keys and couldn’t do much anything else without his phone. 

Senku’s home isn’t far, and it feels like mere moments before he is back at the door. 

There was no way the omega was in a stable mind right now. He was sure of it. Still, he tries the door bell. Nothing. Knocking did even less for him. It’s rude, but Chrome tries the door knob and to his surprise he is let in. The scent hits him harder than the last time. Sweet honey and cotton candy mixed with pure lust crashed into him. Dizzy, he leans against the wall. With this much in the air the least Senku could do was lock his door. What if some crazy alpha came in and jumped him? He spots his keys and phone on the counter. It’s hard to keep focus but the note accompanying them read:

 _You left these in your jacket. Please lock the door on the way out._

Chrome would have done just that– he swears he would have. There was a noise that interest him though. It came from Senku’s room and he already knew what it was. It wasn’t just curiosity driving him to the door. It was more clear now. Senku had to be fucking himself on something and he felt his stomach swirl at the thought. 

“Chrome~” 

If you could feel your own pupils dilate Chrome does there. His mouth begins to water and he half wonders what the omega would do if he was the alpha that jumped him.

“Chrome is that you?” 

He shakes his head at the question. Fuck. Senku could smell him from a mile away he was sure. 

“Chrome,” he’s whimpering in there, “you should have just– ah– should have left.” 

The alpha swallows a thick lump in his throat and his hand shakes over the door knob. 

“Senku,” it feels like a whisper on his tongue.

“Yes?” An answer laced with obedience.

Chrome doesn’t know if he likes this or not. He doesn’t answer. There are more noises coming from inside the room. He knew he wasn’t leaving. But he refuses to not be stuck in place. This was wrong– he couldn’t take advantage of him.

“Alpha.. Chrome, please.” It’s barely audible but it provokes his body to move.

The smell is potent inside, Senku is in a very comfortable looking nest. He’s wearing Chrome’s jacket, covering his naked self with it. Chrome’s throat tightens. Senku’s svelte body was so fair. It’s trembling and he knew the other had just came. Senku looks worried at him but he is certainly not afraid. 

“I’m gonna stay here tonight.” 

The omega nods and doesn’t flinch as Chrome approaches him and climbs into the nest.

“You look so beautiful.” The honesty slips from his mouth before he can stop it. 

Chrome pushes the opening of the jacket out of the way to lay his hands on the omega. He leans in and hears the rapid pace of his heartbeat. His lips press soft against that tender skin and Senku relaxes. Chrome pushes the jacket fully off of him and loves the sight he gets. Senku is sitting on a knotting dildo, his orgasm hadn’t been enough and it shows in the way his cock twitches– eager for more.  
“Chrome, I’ve never been with an alpha before.” Senku isn’t afraid. More like he’s warning Chrome that he might not even be good at this. 

In reply he presses more kisses up his neck. The body under his lips shakes and leans into his hold. The alpha has no patience though, and soon his careful kisses become hasty worshiping. Senku is melting under his touch. He sucks and licks and nips at the skin until the receiver of his assault whines low. He’s leaning towards him, eyes looking up to nowhere in hopes he can receive more. Chrome no longer questions himself. Instead, he pushes Senku back into the cozy sheets, spreading his legs wide with interest. 

It takes the alpha little time to undress himself and he can feel Senku’s hungry stare when he lets his cock free from it’s bindings. He had never taken this man to be so perverted. It seemed the curse of biology held mercy for no one. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good,” he didn’t know it would be this hard to talk. Feeling for the pressure release of the knotting dildo, he watches the woeful look in the others eyes at it is deflated and pulled out of him. He nods at Chrome’s words, trusting them to his very core. Chrome pushes into the already lubed hole, moaning loud as he does. Senku’s head falls back into the pillow, mouth hung open with a desperate cry. His nails dig into Chrome’s skin. It was crazy, the reaction his body was giving him. It knew Chrome was an alpha, how did it know? Without thinking he bares his neck. Chrome is licking and kissing it– holding himself back from claiming what wasn’t his.

The thick alpha cock inside of him has Senku reeling. He felt so full he thinks he might break if Chrome moves. The alpha is feeling his own instincts running ramped. There’s not a thing in this world that could have prepared him for the absolute completion he feels. Senku is so soft and inside him is so tight. Not to mention is cute little cock twitched in delight just for him. 

“C-chrome,” Senku picks at the alpha’s hair, “ _move._ ” 

He does as commanded, and can’t believe he’s watching this stubborn, genius omega give in to the pleasure. There wasn’t much stopping him after all. In this situation he’s probably thinking there is no use fighting biology. Chrome holds his hips up and thrusts into him harder. Their scents mix into this fuzzy cocktail of an aphrodisiac. Senku is verbal, telling Chrome how good he’s feeling with a bunch of mix matched words and phrases, asking for his knot– pleading him for release– calling him alpha. It wasn’t something Chrome thought he’d ever see. Despite his usually aversion to nature and social expectations, Senku’s heat made him a completely different person. He wondered if it made the other sad– and the thought of that adds a little bit of heaviness in his heart. 

_I will make you feel better._

At the thought he listens to Senku moan his name again while shaking his head back and forth. Was he trying to fight it? His eyes are shut tight. Chrome’s breath catches in his throat when he feels the others hole tighten around him. Those beautiful crimson eyes peak up at him. Senku came again in no less than twenty minutes from his last orgasm when Chrome had first entered the room. Chrome grins and pushes harder into the orgasming omega. His cock was dripping cum but it wasn’t satisfied yet. He feels his knot forming, making the hole stretch and a gasp come from Senku. 

“Knot– your knot it-it.” It wasn’t like the knotting dildo he has. No, it was like introducing a new flavor to his body. And oh how he loved the taste of Chrome. He doesn’t understand the new feelings, even when Chrome’s own orgasm was spilling over inside of him. The alpha is thrusting helplessly inside of him. 

“Senku, I love you, I have for ages.” He all but growls as his eyes dilate further. Knotting inside an omega was new for him too. Not to mention this was the omega he was pining for half a year now. 

Chrome doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied. They sit there, bodies aching and muscles clenching. Their labored breaths touch and their lips meet. Senku is the one to initiate it. If it were possible, the two of them find a new pleasure to enjoy. 

“Confessing to me in the middle of sex, what are you saying?” There it was, that rationality after the fact. 

“I wanted to tell you tonight, as a gift to myself– and hopefully to you to if you would have accepted.” He’s inside him, knot fit happy. There was nowhere to run or hide now. 

Senku runs his fingers through the alpha’s hair, body absolutely tired. He laughs and sighs, “yeah, of course I’ll accept, I’ve been waiting for you to come out and tell me forever now.” 

Chrome’s eyes widen and he leans up to stare in the other’s eyes. Senku looks so tired, and all he wants to do is protect him. They press their lips together soft now. 

“This is real bad, we haven’t even gone on a first date yet.”

“Consider this it then,” Senku wraps his legs around Chrome at some attempt to get him closer and deeper inside him. 

The alpha laughs and kisses him. The cold winter night is filled with hormones and sex. Their feelings remain true though. They’d deal with the aftermath later. There was no escaping that either. For now, though, their lustful noises carry in the wind, and their names dance on each other’s tongues. Just like old lovers on Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Kaiiii I hope you like SenChrome fuckies XD I started this one before anything else so I feel like it came out better somehow ;; but regardless, it is another part of your gift and I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> I hope all of the SenChrome fans out there also loved it!!! :D I feel like I only do ABO senchrome XD 
> 
> If you’re interested in going TKS discord server [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
